


Of insane cats and singing wolves

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [18]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cat School (The Witcher), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Singing, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Taverns, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf School (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: after having to put down an insane cat while on the path, the wolf pack of kear morhen bond over acapella during a latenight tavern visit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Of insane cats and singing wolves

At was a late morning when Jaskier was woken by panicked banging on his inn door. 

"Coming! Coming!" He groaned and shuffled out if he'd and over to the door. He opened it to find a terrified villager standing there.

"Are you bard Jaskier? The one who sings of the white wolf?" He asked, making Jaskier nod tiredly. "We need your help. The white wolf and four witchers are fighting in the village square. Come quickly!"

Jaskier gasped and grabbed his dagger before running past the man out to the village square. There was other villagers watching from inside all the surrounding buildings and he sees Geralt and three other witchers standing against a blond witcher. The blond witcher had a crazed look in his eyes and Geralt was moving in tandem with the other witchers. Jaskier spots the alderman in a window beside him and immediately goes to him.

"Master Jaskier! Can you do something? We can't have witchers fighting. They'll hurt someone." The alderman said fearfully as Geralt growled and moved with the others.

"This isn't a fight, good sir. This is an execution." Jaskier mutters sadly.

"What? why?"

"Judging by the crazed look in the blond cat witcher's eyes and the way Geralt and - who I assume are his brothers and father based on how he described them a while back - are corralling and maneuvering the blond into a corner, I'd say the blond witcher has gone insane and the wolf witchers are, well for a lack of terms, putting him down." Jaskier said quietly "Watch how Geralt and his two brothers and their father move in response to each other. Geralt, the brunettes, Eskel and Lambert, and who I assume is Vesemir, all use the pack instincts they share like their animal counterparts, to back the blond into a corner. That's when they'll strike. Obviously, this witcher, unfortunately isn't the first to go completely insane on the path. When a witcher goes insane, often the wolves get called in. Watch how Geralt and his brothers move. They move as a pack. They have the cat backed into a corner now. The wolf witchers aren't called wolves for just any reason. They have a pack mentality and when they are together like this, it becomes obvious they're very wolf-like." Jaskier said, pointing out they're movements as they all leap at the other witcher and ended it quickly. The cat's head goes rolling and they all let go of the body. 

"It's safe! You can all come out now." Geralt called as Eskel grabs the body and the head and carries it out into the woods. Jaskier sees Eskel hand Lambert the cat's medallion then bump their foreheads together with soft, sad smiles. Vesemir rubs his cheek against Lambert's and bumps their foreheads together before guiding Lambert away. Jaskier runs up and collapses to his knees where Geralt had sunk down to sit on the fountain ledge. 

Jaskier knelt between Geralt's legs and pulled Geralt to him, allowing the wolf to scent his neck and shudder quietly against him.

"Come on. Let's go help the others build the pyre and then we'll get some drinks alright?" Jaskier said quietly, making Geralt nod against him. Jaskier leaned back enough to press a kiss to Geralt's forehead.

Later that night, the town watched as the wolf witchers all sit at a table silently with their food while Jaskier writes in his notebook beside Geralt. Geralt sighs and puts down his tankard, making the other look at him.

"Jaskier, can you sing acapella?" Geralt asks, making Jaskier nod and frown in confusion.

"Oh course. Why do you ask?" He asks and Geralt looks at Vesemir, Eskel, and Lambert who give agreeable shrugs.

"Do you know dreamer?" Lambert asks, making Jaskier nod.

"Yeah. Why?" Jaskier asks Lambert and Eskel moved so they were standing on Geralt, Vesemir, and Jaskier's side if the table

"You'll see. Join in when you feel it. 3-2-1." Geralt asks, making the other lean forward and smile and start humming and Geralt started with the base beat.

[Listen to this and imagine the pack sounding just like this](https://youtu.be/u5ZWbErBuJE)

_"What will they read on your headstone when you're gone"_ Eskel sang as the other witchers sing and stomp their feet and clap their hands as they sung in perfect harmony. Jaskier smiles and starts harmonizing with Eskel while Vesemir and Lambert sang backup and Geralt continued with base.

_"When your ship comes in the night_

_Just a sinner that never saw anything but the dark_

_Did you finally see the light_

_I will die a dreamer_

_I won't die a man_

_By and by believer_

_That's just who I am_

_So bury me with roses_

_Boxes full of sand_

_I will die a dreamer, dreaming man_

_Did you go it alone without anyone else_

_Did you find your better half (better half)_

_Did you chase down the moon, did you give it away_

_Did you make somebody laugh (did you make them laugh?)_

_I will die a dreamer_

_I won't die a man_

_By and by believer_

_That's just who I am_

_So lay me down in roses_

_Boxes full of sand_

_I will die a dreamer, dreaming man!"_ The witchers sang, making everyone gape and stare in awe. They were all smiling again each other and Geralt was even leaning into Eskel and they were swaying as they sang. By now, a few patrons had gotten up to dance and a few were twirling together. The rest were to shocked to move.

_"Don't you ever look back with regrets_

_'Cause a moment is all that you get_

_And it ain't over yet_

_I will die a dreamer_

_I won't die a man_

_I will die a dreamer_

_That's just who I am_

_I will die a dreamer_

_I won't die a man_

_By and by believer_

_Just part of the plan_

_I'll get where I'm going_

_Yes I will, if only we can_

_Knowing I'm a dreamer, dreaming man_

_I will die a dreamer, dreaming man_

_I will die a dreamer, dreaming man"_ the witchers sang making the entire tavern gape. They were amazing! The sheer volume and harmony had anyone in earshot to come and watch as the witchers created the sweetest music with only their mouths.

As the song ended Jaskier gaped at the wolves before jumping up and excitedly and hug them all while he babbled how amazing they were and how dare they never say they could sing.

"Hey!! Witchers! Can you sing another song? That was amazing! The barkeep asked eagerly. The wolf pack all look at eachother and grin before Geralt counted down again.

[Imagine this is the wolf pack + Jaskier ](https://youtu.be/786-XvOK8rM)

_"Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you"_ Geralt sang, his deep voice reverberating through the air. The other witchers and Jaskier join in.

_"Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

* * *

That night, the Wolves of kaer morhen went to bed with fat purses and high spirits. They had missed singing together.


End file.
